


Accidents

by Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016





	Accidents

Когда что-нибудь случается, обычно это происходит неожиданно. Хотя от карманного предсказателя доктор Леонард Маккой бы точно не отказался. Знать бы заранее, когда капитан Кирк попадёт в очередную переделку, кто-то в инженерном отсеке вновь заденет оголённые провода, мистеру Споку снова приспичит пон фаррить (спасибо Джиму за помощь с прошлым разом) или…  
  
Или Павел Чехов придёт к нему в лазарет с очередным «очень личным» делом.  
  
Увидев его на пороге, доктор всегда готовится перекреститься и поплевать через плечо – ну, а вдруг Чехов хоть раз зайдёт просто побеседовать о жизни, потому что соскучился? Но нет.  
  
– Доктор, – глаза у Чехова пьяные-пьяные, координация отвратительная, язык заплетается, – а мы с Сулу…  
  
– Ничего не говорите, Павел, – возводит очи горе доктор и реплицирует противоядие от одного особенно ядовитого растения из коллекции Хикару Сулу, – просто молчите.  
  
Гипошприц вонзается в чеховскую шею, Маккой сокрушённо вздыхает и взваливает осевшего на пол Чехова себе на плечи, чтобы водрузить на кушетку. Сегодня хороший день – Чехов решил пойти по рукам членов экипажа, а это хотя бы имеет предсказуемые последствия.  
  
Что сказать, Маккою не везёт с конкретным пациентом, Чехову – с партнёрами по сексу.  
  


***

  
  
– И чтоб больше я тебя у себя не видела! – раздаются крики за переборкой каюты Маккоя, и тот заинтересованно выглядывает в коридор, чтобы рассмотреть виновника столь утреннего переполоха.  
  
В коридоре стоит Чехов в одних брюках, и симпатичная орионка из научного отдела со всей силы швыряет ему в руки жёлтый форменный джемпер.  
  
– Но Кателина! – восклицает Чехов и раздосадованно машет рукой на закрывшуюся дверь, а потом оборачивается.  
  
– Что, выгнали? – ехидно прищуривается Маккой. Ему не привыкать к шумным соседям, он даже приспособился засыпать под звуки стонов Кателины и её партнёров, однако чтобы она выгоняла своих дружков – это что-то новенькое.  
  
– Ага, – солнечно улыбнулся Павел, и на какой-то миг Маккоя снова закоротило на том, что ему семнадцать, – так по-детски невинно выглядела эта улыбка. Потом, конечно, попустило, и он вернулся в реальность, где Чехову давно перевалило за двадцать один. – Сказала, что я не девственник, а с такими она не спит.  
  
Услышав это, Маккой почесал затылок: неужели придётся вправлять мозги несчастной орионке? С ума она, что ли, сошла…  
  
– Раньше такого не случалось, – заметил Маккой как бы невзначай, – чего это она?  
  
– Сказала — и пусть, – невозмутимо пожал плечами Чехов. – Подумаешь…  
  
Маккой скептически посмотрел Чехова, строящего из себя слегка оскорблённую невинность, и расхохотался.  
  
– А ты ей что, попытался солгать, что девственник?  
  
– Да знает она, что не девственник, – отмахнулся Чехов, как будто обсуждать свою личную жизнь со старшим офицером по медицине, стоя посреди коридора с обнажённым торсом, было для него в порядке вещей, – она имела в виду анальную девственность.  
  
Если бы Маккой не опирался плечом о стену, он бы точно упал.  
  
– Не посреди коридора же, Чехов! – опомнившись, прошипел он и совершил стратегическое отступление внутрь каюты.  
  
– Да ладно вам, доктор… – начал было Чехов, потом очень внимательно посмотрел на Маккоя, но, не увидев желаемого, развернулся и ушёл.  
  


***

  
  
С этого и начались его похождения, заканчивавшиеся в девяноста процентах случаев в лазарете. Маккой молился, ругался, медитировал, выпроваживал Чехова к доктору М’Бенге… Всё впустую. Павел Чехов будто намеревался покончить с собой каким-нибудь особенно затейливым образом: то переспит с самкой вида, напоминающего дикобраза, и прибежит вытаскивать колючки откуда-нибудь из опасной близости к стратегически важным местам мужского тела, то заглянет к ненасытным андорианцам и потом восстанавливается сутки в медотсеке под тонизирующей капельницей, то нарвётся на пон фаррящего вулканца в увольнительной…  
  
Однако последней каплей для Маккоя стал очень редкий триппер, подцепленный Чеховым непонятно у кого, где и когда, лечение которого давало целый букет побочных эффектов, а нелечение – ещё больше. Чехов сидел на приёмной кушетке с абсолютно невинным видом, и Маккой страдальческим тоном спросил:  
  
– Чехов, вас что, высечь ремнём за ваши приключения?  
  
Казалось, на какой-то миг Чехов очень воодушевился такой перспективой, но Маккой вытряхнул эти мысли из головы, отвесил Чехову хороший подзатыльник и вколол целый коктейль из гипо, чтобы купировать все возможные осложнения лечения.  
  


***

  
  
– Джим, ты должен повлиять на Чехова, – во время очередного совместного времяпрепровождения за виски сказал Маккой, – он совершенно отбился от рук. Спит со всеми подряд. Вообще без разбора!  
  
– Это его личное… – Кирк потряс головой – виски был коллекционный и знатно ударял в голову. – А зачем тебе, собственно?  
  
– Задолбался его лечить, – буркнул Маккой. – Такое ощущение, как будто он в лазарет стремится быстрее попасть, а не потрахаться!  
  
Кирк посмотрел-посмотрел на него и расхохотался.  
  
– Ну и дурень же ты, Боунз! Кое-кому кое-когда пить надо было меньше! Сейчас расскажу...  
  


***

  
  
Возвращающегося с альфа-смены Чехова встретило громкое посапывание с его собственной кровати. Готовый bit’ mordu Чехов скомандовал свету пятьдесят процентов и удивлённо смерил глазами уютно устроившегося на его кровати доктора Маккоя в одних, chtob ih, трусах.  
  
– Доктор? – позвал Чехов, решив, что Маккой ошибся каютой.  
  
– Выключи долбаный свет и иди сюда, кретин, – пробормотал Маккой, хлопнув ладонью около себя, – нечего будить честно отпахавших две смены подряд врачей. Хорошо?  
  
– Но кто… – спросил было Чехов, однако закончить мысль ему не дали.  
  
– Кирк, Джеймс Тиберий, он же наш бравый капитан. И был бы более полезен, если бы рассказал мне раньше, до того, как ты успел полкорабля перетрахать. – Маккой усмехнулся и приоткрыл один глаз, сонно глядя на Чехова, – знаю я про твоё пари со Скотти. Ты свободен, потому что я вспомнил, что напился и переспал с тобой в твой восемнадцатый день рождения. Теперь всё нормально. Я прошу прощения, но исправляться в смысле секса буду утром, окей?  
  
– Окей, – ответил Чехов, снимая форменный джемпер и забираясь под бок к Маккою.  
  
«И всё-таки кэптин – это нечто», – подумал Чехов, согреваясь и мгновенно засыпая.  
  
Он был счастлив.


End file.
